Ron and Hermione
by Calzona's Anatomy
Summary: Some random oneshots about my favorite hp couple. The stories don't have anything to do with each other, they just were all ron/mione oneshots and i thought it would be easier to put them all in one story then to make a bunch of different stories.
1. Chapter 1

Ron and Hermione Oneshots

Story 1

Summary: This about Ron and Hermione's wedding night. Ron's a virgin but Hermione isn't and Ron's having a little problem with adjusting to that information.

DISCLAIMER

Carrying her over the threshold of the honeymoon suite, He sat her down gently and stared at her as she smiled and looked around the room. Turning back towards him, she set him with a questioning look. "What?"

Ron shook his head. "Nothing, your just so beautiful." Hermione blushed as she pulled her husband into a tight hug. Ron hugged her tightly back, knowing that she probably didn't believe him. Hermione never had been one to graciously accept compliments. Hermione reached up and kissed him sweetly. She ran her hands up his sides over his chest, around his shoulders, and into his hair, as she deepened the kiss. Ron's hands went down her back to cup her bum and squeezed gently, making her moan. Hermione ran her hands back down to unbutton his jacket. The wedding had been a muggle one so that Hermione's family could come. She then pushed the jacket off of Ron's shoulders and began to unbutton his undershirt, disgarding that and his tie she took off his tanktop. Running her hands across his strong and muscular chest, she grinned when she heard him moan.

Ron pulled the straps off of her shoulders and the silky dress fell to the floor, leaving her naked before him. He grinned as she arched into him when he sucked on her neck. Hermione began to work frantically at Ron's pants as he lead her to the bed, only stopping to step out of his pants and underwear. Hermione lay on her back on the bed and Ron was on her instantly, nestled between her legs as he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Hermione moaned and grasped the back of his head. Ron sucked greedily, loving the taste. Ron and Hermione hadn't gone all the way. Ron had never gone all the way with anyone but the summer between their sixth and seventh years Hermione had slept with Viktor, whom she had gone to visit in Bulgaria. Hermione had been honest with Ron when things had begun getting physical during their snogging but Ron's mum had gotten the no sex before marriage thing to stick with him so he'd never felt ready. _But Hermione had given herself to Vicky and hadn't brought it up with me. Maybe she doesn't want me. _Ron's mind kept dwelling on thoughts like these. Ron stopped abruptly, sitting up and pulling away from his new bride completely. "Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione sat up and scooted toward him as he pulled away.

Ron stood up and ran a hand through his hair. "What if I can't do it right? I mean, Vicky probably had some experience, but I..."

Hermione cut him off by covering his mouth with hers. "Ron, I've only done it once myself. I don't care if you don't know what your doing. We'll learn together."

Ron shook his head. "I'm not good enough for you, Hermione. I don't have a lot of money and I'm... me. I'm..."

"Beautiful, modest, sweet, caring, funny, and my husband. I don't care if your family is not rich or famous or any of that rubbish." Hermione cupped his face in her hands. "Ron, I love you. I know I made a mistake by sleeping with Viktor and I regret it but your the only one I want to ever make love to ever again. I'm yours, Ron. Heart, body, and soul. All of me is yours and I wouldn't be with you if you disappointed me." Hermione hugged him tightly and grinned when she felt his lips on her neck. She turned her head to kiss his hair as she moaned and arched her breasts into his chest. "I love you." she moaned. Ron sucked on her pulse point as she ran her hands down his back and around to crasp his erection, making him groan. Laying her back down on the bed, Ron moved up to kiss her pationately. Hermione moved her legs to either side of him, bending her knees. Lifting her hips, she began to guide him into her. Both moaned as he filled her completely. "God, Ron." she moaned as he began to move.

Ron just sped up and continued to watch her. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning and gasping and a light hint of sweat had formed over her. Ron bit his lip as he felt himself start to release. Hermione only encouraged it by wrapping her legs around him, pulling him deeper and pulling his head down for a kiss. "Who do you love, Hermione? Who's your man?" Ron questioned, his face burried in her neck.

"You, only you." Hermione gasped, her muscles clinching as she milked Ron for everything he had to offer. Ron lay on top of her, holding her close, his face still in her neck. "God, your so much better than him." Hermione panted, trying to make him feel better about the situation. She knew he'd been hurt deeply when she told him what had happened with Viktor. He had pretended not to be effected, but Hermione knew him better then that. Ron tensed and rolled off of her, laying on his back next to her.

"Hermione, if I hadn't stopped you on the platform, would you have gone back to him after the battle?"

Hermione's head quickly snapped around and she saw how much it pained him to even ask. "No, not after what happened in the Room of Requirement. Ron, I've loved you since before what happened with Viktor. I was just hurt at the way you'd reacted once you found out I was going and I don't know, I guess I thought sleeping with him would hurt you back."

"It worked." he whispered, turning away from her.

"And you being with Lavender hurt me back." she said, spooning against him.

"So, who'd you sleep with because of that?" Hermione tensed.

"Ronald, you know perfectly well that I haven't slept with anyone since him and now you." Hermione suddenly had a horrible thought. "You didn't... with Lavender? Right?" They'd talked about her sleeping with Viktor but Ron had never mentioned rather or not he'd slept with anyone.

Ron shrugged. "Maybe I did, does it matter?"

"Of course it matters, Ron. You are my husband and..." Hermione's eyes suddenly filled with tears and her heart felt like it was being squeezed. She knew what he was doing, he was showing her how he felt about her sleeping with Viktor by telling her he'd slept with Lavender. She felt hurt, slightly betrayed, and full of anger for Lavender. She hugged him tightly to her. "Ron, I'm so sorry. If I could take it back I would. You need to know that your the only one who will ever touch me. I know you don't want a vivid picture but at least you didn't have to hurt me, the first time always hurts, and," she leaned over in a slightly seductive tone and whispered, "you actually got me to cum." Ron groaned and she was glad he was feeling better.

"I never slept with Lavender." Ron told her turning over and holding her tightly to him.

"I know, Mr. No-Sex-Til-Marriage." She smirked as Ron blushed. "Don't worry, I think it was adorable and very gentlemanly."

"Yeah?"

Hermione nodded and in the next instant he was on her again. "I love you." He groaned in her ear.

"I know." she moaned back, his mouth and fingers clouding her mind.

"Good," he grinned, kissing her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2

Hermione Weasley sat at her desk, trying to rub the sleep from her eyes. Looking up at the clock, she cursed as she noticed that it was after eleven at night. Ron was going to be angry. She stood-up, rounding up the papers she would need at home and aparated into her living room. Laying the papers down on her desk, she quietly made her way upstairs. Hermione stoped into her two year old daughters room. Seeing that Rose was asleep, she looked in the nursery at the new baby. Hugo had been born unexpectedly a month before. Hermione had been told by her healer to take two weeks off to recooperate adn she had but her boss couldn't give her maternity leave until a month later so Hermione took two weeks off and then she went back to work. Today was her last day and she now had the next three months off to he with Rose and Hugo. Hermione peeked in the bassinette and saw that he was sleeping peacefully. She kissed his cheek and quietly left the room. She stopped by her and Ron's room and was surprised when she found it empty. She changed into her nightgown and went back downstairs to get something to eat. Hermione knew that Ron would be angry with her. Ever since she had gone back to work, she'd been working extremely hard and was leaving early and coming hone later and later. She was trying to reduce the amount of work she would have when she came back but Ron, the ever exagerate, was getting aggrevated at her. Hermione hated it. she hated him being cross with her. They always ended up argueing and it upsets Rose and now probably Hugo. She walked into the kitchen to see Ron sitting at the table working on something. she walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder as she passed. She made herself a sandwich and sat down next to him. She ate and he worked silently. Hermione finished and cleaned up before setting back down. "Why aren't you at the desk?"

Ron shrugged. "Figured you'd be there."

Hermione nodded slightly before reaching out on instinct to push the hair out of his eyes and smiled when he leaned into her touch. She continued to play with his hair until she saw him yawn. She'd forgotten how that made him sleepy. Hermione leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Lets go to bed."

Ron smirked. "Always wanting to get me in your bed, aren't you Mrs. Weasley?"

Hermione grinned and kissed his lips deeply. "Always."

Ron waved his wand, causing the papers to disappear, and held Hermione's hand as she lead him upstairs. Ron laid down and Hermione snuggled up to him. As sexual as their verbal exchanges went, Ron refuses to do anything until at least four months after the baby was born. Hermione would always get frustrated after two but Ron wouldn't give. He loved her to much to risk her recovery for him. Hermione would point out that sex wasn't just about him and Ron would always question that. He always gave her pleasure but he found it hard to believe that she enjoyed it with _him_ as mush as he did with her. Hermione kissed his chest and laid her head back down. "Where were you today?"

"I fell asleep at my desk."

Ron nodded slightly but Hermione needed further afformation. "You believe me, right?" she questioned looking at him.

"I don't have a reason not to." he stated simply. Hermione kissed him and laid her head back down on his chest. He pulled her flush against him as he began to caress her back through the silk of her nightgown. Hermione looked up at him and started caressing his stomach, going lower and lower as she went. Within the next instant they were heatedly snogging. Ron was slowly inching up her nightgown when they heard a knock on the door. Hermione kissed him again before getting up and opening the door. She grinned when she found Rose standing there. The small blonde girl looked up at her. "Baby is loud."

Hermione smiled and picked her up. "Is he?"

Rose nodded, her blonde curls bouncing. Ron and Hermione's daughter had been born with strawberry blonde hair, as she got older it lightened to blonde and was now starting to darken and has brown highlights in it. She had Hermione's brown eyes and her facial features. She got Ron's long legs and more carefree personality. Hermione smirked when she turned around to tell Ron where she was going and saw him covered with the bed covers, trying to hide his erection. Hermione looked at him meaningfully before leaving the room with Rose. She sat Rose down as she entered the nursery and quickly picked up Hugo. The babies face was almost as red as the hair that he'd inherited from his father. She bounced him gently as she walked him over to the changing table and changed his diaper. "Rosie, why don't you go back in your room? Mummy'll be there in a minute to tuck you in." Rose nodded and left the room. Hermione got herself situated in the rocking chair before beginning to breastfeed Hugo. She smiled down at the baby as he stared up at her with big blue eyes. When he was done on that side, she burped him and began again on the other side. She rocked him slowly and he soon fell asleep.

Hermione had just laid him down and righted her nightgown when Ron came in. "Miss all the good parts, don't I?" he whispered, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes and swatted his bum as she pushed him back outside of the room. She grinned when he wedged her between him and the wall. She quickly shoved him off and away from her neck when Rosie's door opened. Hermione quickly lifted her up and put her back to bed before heading back to her and Ron's room. She got in bed and Ron quickly pulled her to him. It amazed her how he could calmly hold her when he had a horribly erection. She knew once she fell asleep he'd go take a cold shower or take care of it himself. Hermione kissed his chest and he shifted against her. She did it again and again he shifted away.

"Hermione." he said firmly.

"Hmm?" she muttered, moving to straddle him and moving down his chest with kisses.

"Stop." he practically whined. Hermione stopped kissing him and sat back, not looking at him. Ron sighed and sat up to hug her. "Love, I want you but..."

"But, what?" she spit out harshly, getting off of him and laying down with her back to him. "I get it, Ron, you don't want me anymore."

Ron spooned against her and burried his face in her neck. Hermione jerked around to look at him when she felt a wetness in her neck. Seh knew in her heart that he loved her and desired her just as much as she did him. He just didn't seem to want her when she still had her pregnancy weight. she had never voiced this thought to him though. "I love you." Ron sniffed into her neck with a kiss.

"I love you too." she sniffed back.

"Hermione, I'm just afraid I'll hurt you."

"Ron, I know that I'm not the most attractive person in the world, but does my weight gain have anything to do with... Because you were fine with my looks before, and I..." she stopped when he ripped himself away from her and stared at her like she was insane.

"Hermione, your beautiful and nothing, exspecially not the weight you gained while carrying our son inside of you, will ever change that. Your the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." he said as if in awe.

Hermione simply kissed him deeply. Ron laid her back on the bed and began working on getting her nightgown off. "Ron, if your not comfortable with this..." Ron latched onto her newly exposed nipple and sucked, causing her to moan. "God, baby." Ron knew he had her. Hermione only called him 'baby' while shagging. He was not at all surprised when seconds later she had his pajamas off and he rammed himself deep within her. They both moaned and began desperately thrusting. Minutes later, Hermione's walls began to spasm around him and he spilt himself deep within her.

Ron collapsed beside her and pulled her close. "You alright, Love?"

Hermione grinned tiredly up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too. Get some sleep, Mione."

Hermione nodded and they were asleep minutes later. She awoke to find herself still cuddled up to her husband. She grinned and began to kiss his neck, when Ron groaned, she smirked. "Morning, Love."

Ron grunted and pulled her naked body closer to his. She gave out an excited squeal minutes later when Ron had flipped on top of her and began to kiss her pationately. She quickly flipped him off and covered up when their bedroom door flew open. "Daddy, baby is..." Rose stopped and grinned when she saw Hermione, who was usually already gone for work before Rose woke up in the morning. "Mummy!" she squealed excitedly.

Rose took off and ran toward the bed. Ron, who had replaced his pajamas, caught her before she could get to Hermione. "Rosie, why don't you show me what Hugo's doing and mummy will be here in a minute." The two year old nodded and Ron winked at Hermione before carrying Rose out of the room.

Hermione sighed and got out of bed, pulling her nightgown back on. She went over to her dresser and put on a pair of knickers before heading into the nursery. Ron stood by the changing table, Hugo's wriggling form lay infront of him. Hermione came up behind Ron and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder. "Hey, how's he doing?"

"He's fine, just needed a diaper change." Ron replied, throwing the old diaper away and cleaning his hands with Germ-X. He then lifted his now clean and dressed son into his arms.

Hugo looked up at Hermione and grinned. Hermione smiled back. "Good morning. How are you?" she cooed at him as he was transfered from his father to his mother. He immediately turned his head into her breast and opened his mouth.

"I'd say he's hungry." Ron commented grinning. He grabbed the sides of her nightgown and Hermione held Hugo slightly away from her as her husband pulled her nightgown down and exposed her breasts. She walked backwards toward the rocking chair and sat down, latching Hugo on immediately. Ron covered them with a baby blanket when he noticed Hermione looked uncomfortable. She smiled up at him before moving the blanked slightly to look at her son.

"He looks so much like you." she muttered thoughtfully.

"Is that just from that angle or because of what he's got in his mouth?" Ron questioned, chuckling when Hermione blushed.

"I'm serious, Ron, he has my fingers but other then that..." Hermione sighed, grinning. "He's all you."

"Rose looks so much like you, that if he didn't I was beginning to wonder what you've been up to."

"Thats not funny." Hemrione commented looking up at him.

"Sorry, Love." he said, bending down to kiss her forehead. Hermione burped Hugo before switching sides. Rose ran into the room, looked at Hermione and grinned before leaving again. She began to do this every first minutes until Ron grabbed her. "What are you up to?"

"Nuffin. Just wanted to make sure mummy was still here."

Hermione stood up and lay Hugo down before going over to them. "Love, mummy's not going anywhere, I promise."

"Not even work?"

"Nope, not even work. Well, for a few weeks anyway." Rose grinned and reached for Hermione who kissed her cheek before taking her from Ron. Ron kissed Hermione's cheek before wrapping his arms around them both. Hermione wrapped one arm around Ron's waist before pulling away from their family embrace. "Here sweetie, go help daddy start breakfast and I'll come after I have a bath." Rose let herself be transfered to Ron and Hermione carried Hugo into the kitchen. Ron strapped Rose into her highchair and started cooking and Hermione lay Hugo gently in his bassinette before heading off to take her shower.


End file.
